


The Lancer Files

by Snowy818



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, I age him up, I do not headcanon him as a child at all, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Sloppy Makeouts, Somnophilia, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Snippets I've compiled for easier access.Very short shorts and will contain mostly Lancerkaard.





	1. You're Sick

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW  
> Now that you know you may proceed. That is, if the tagging didn't tell you?
> 
> P.S. These are short but I might expand on some later.

“ You’re a sick fuck, you know that?” Kris turns their head to Susie and raises an eyebrow. Susie giggles and keeps her eyes glued to the scene before them. “ Well I mean, so am I but this is really hot. Right?” She takes in Lancer’s expression and and fists gripping his sheets desperately.

“ Yeah…” Kris glances at the lewd expression Lancer has, his tongue is out and a small puddle of drool has formed next to it. “ It is pretty hot.”

Rouxls slows downs his thrusting, pulling a small whine from Lancer as he did so “ Doth you worms have anyeth requests?”

“ Oooh! Make him cum a third time!” Susie accentuates this by throwing her fist up in the air. Kris smirks and nods to Rouxls, giving him a thumbs up.

“ A-Again? I don’t know about- Hah… that” Rouxls bends down and caresses Lancer’s cheek, cooing at him.

“ You canst do so againeth forth your friends canst you not darling?” Lancer nods shakily.

“ mmm- o-okay!”


	2. New Tunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter yet shorter

“ Lesser dad! Check out these new sounds I got!”

“ Very well, I will heareth what thou hast to play- … What…What art these?”

“ I recorded myself having fun! Pretty cool right?”

“ uhhh”

Rouxls isnt sure whether to stare at Lancer or at the mp3 player that is currently playing his moans, dirty images pass through his head that might go along with the audio. He feels hot and his eyes dart around rapidly, searching for a way out. Then they stop and glue themselves to Lancer.

“ Wouldst thou careth to demonstrate…?”


	3. A...Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are not spellchecked at all B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out IndigoRoyalty (@RoyaltyIndigo): https://twitter.com/RoyaltyIndigo?s=09

“ Lancer, you art not a kid anymore, so it be-eth thee time to teach thou about thee changes your bodye is goingeth through-”

“ You mean my heats?” He waved his hand at him, brushing it off of any crumbs in the process.

“ Precisely that- wait; thoust knowest already?” Rouxls did a double take, his hands going up to his cheeks in surprise.

“ Yeah? I got my first one like five years ago lesser dad!” His other glove seemed to be free of crumbs, Lancer noted as he brought it closer to his face.

“ Wha- Five years ago??? And I nevereth noticed???” The Duke lowered his hands to his sides, and raised them again, crossed over his chest.

“ Well, you were there for every heat after-? Did you not notice sweet bun?”

“ Waitst so, all those timeths thee were more energeticeth than usual was-?”

“ Yeah, dad helped too sometimes!”

Rouxls thought back to every moment they had slept together and small details that hadn’t made sense clicked together “ …oh…”

“ Sometimes!- um sometimes though I-I don’t want to bother you…” Lancer wrung his hands together, noting the crestfallen expression on Rouxls.

“ Thou never bothers me!- ah, wellst, knowst that next time thou can come to me for helpth and letest me knowth okay?”

Lancer started at him for a second, his cheeks tinted a slight pink before he smiled brightly at Rouxls, eyes crinkling softly “ Okay! Thanks lesser dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so looks like my Lancer centered tumblr @lancer-fanclub-rep got deleted along with all my other blogs so I made a Twitter to re upload everything
> 
> Check out IndigoRoyalty (@RoyaltyIndigo): https://twitter.com/RoyaltyIndigo?s=09


	4. Slimey Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hot take on different species headcanons floating around.
> 
> Focused on the King finding out about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a new tumblr for those who dont have Twitter, mostly sfw unfortunately. 
> 
> @Indigo-nobility
> 
> I will post fic stuff and art there mostly

“Hey dad! What is it you needed-” Lancer skids to a halt in front of the throne, his shoes squeaking on the shiny floor.

“You're late.” The king tapped his fingers on his armrest, one after the other.

“Sorry I got… uhh lost?”

“If you're going to be late at least make better excuses, you still have food stuck to your face from whatever food you decided to eat and make me wait.” Lancer blinks and rubs at his face absently, scratching at times to clean his fur from the blue residue.

“...”

“Now, have you decided what you want for your birthday?” his body straightened as he looked up at his father. 

“Oh… well, I still haven't thought about it yet…” 

“Then make sure you choose quickly, it is not that far off.”

“Is um that all?”

The king waved his hand “sure”.

 

____________________________

 

The hallways tremble slightly at the footsteps of the King, who not too long ago, returned from outside the castle. His goal, the prince's bedroom, but several knocks yielded no response. Tch. He didn't have time for this, opening the door, the room was incredibly silent. The perfect setting for a bike to sleep peacefully. 

“-oof” a weight hit the back of his legs, it was fairly easy to spot the culprit with a turn of his torso.

“Lancer-?” Lancer rubbed his head and looked up.

“Oh. Hi dad!”

“What in the world are you doing.”

“I was… going to my room… to wash up…?” The king notices the stains again on his face, not entirely sure where it ended where it trailed under his hood. Lancer, was still panting from running, his chest heaving and his cheeks the slightest bit of pink.

“Good. You're filthy. Hurry up; we have a dinner meeting with some royals.”

“Right away coolio-”

“Lancer, did thoust- ah! Your majestye, what brings thine presence hereth?” the king stares at him for a moment, then motions to Lancer.

“There is a meeting I need him for on short notice, though I wish you would teach him better manners. I keep seeing him with food stains.” Rouxls rubs his hands together, nodding his head down. His face glistens slightly in the light.

“I will indeedeth try!”

With a last look and grunt, he walks away, the whispers of Rouxls fussing over Lancer fading away the farther he got.

____________________________

 

“Where in the world are they” He growls under his breath, traces of the prince and the duke gone. He had important matters but unfortunately, the important matter he had to check on, was something Kaard was in charge with.

Who was usually near Lancer.

Usually.

Sighing, the King entered the small shop belonging to Rouxls. The only place left to check-

“nngh-” 

what.

“mmmhm~”

WHAT.

‘What’ seemed to consist of the display that blessed his visage at that moment, something truly spectacular indeed.

His son pinned to the counter, by Rouxls. Rouxls who was draped over him doing the all the pinning that was happening, and seemingly devouring Lancer's face. One of his gloved hands propped up Lancer's head for access to his mouth while the other trailed at his side, and seems to be inching different locations on the others body. In a general direction that seemed to be down. Lancer’s arms looped around his neck and bringing the Duke closer, if even possible. He seemed to be where the noises originated from too.

So maybe not that very spectacular at all.

“Ehem.” the king almost choked trying to clear his throat, but it worked rather well. The two lost in the own world immediately freezed and it was very likely that Rouxls got whiplash with how face he snapped him head up to him.

Served him right.

“May I ask,... what you are doing.?” There was a pause, indicating very carefully his mood. 

“Uuhhh s-sire!” “Dad! W-What's up?”

The panic in the duke's voice emphasized by the precipitation and dripping of his face. A glance at Lancer revealed him desperately trying to wipe at his own face only helping to smear it further into his fur. His feeble attempts to rid himself of the goo where futile. Ah. Not food then, it had been slime.

Rouxls you slimy bastard.

“Where you making out with my son?”

“Wellst- I couldst hath been but was I really?... yes...yes as I.” His mouth clamped shut at the king's expression.

“Dad please don't hurt him! We we just having fun! Ugh-” the goop was difficult to remove without warm water but he continued to try to preserve his dignity anyway “I'm old enough to do what I want!”

The king glanced between the two.

“Rouxls, I have put much trust in you to take care of my son… to make sure not care comes to him and keep him out of trouble.” his nose twitches “I would do well to keep that trust… tell me… is Lancer taken care of?”

The Duke had never nodded so hard in his life, whiplash was so very tempted. “I wouldst rather die that have anythinge happenest to thine water beetle!”

“Then as long as you make sure to break you tardiness habit and make sure you don't look like you've smeared your face all over blueberry bushes… I suppose… I will consider letting this go.”

“Thank thee so much-” “Thank you dad-!”

“Oh. We will be discussing this further later on. Do remember please. “


	5. Sleep Tight, Like An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouxls let's Lancer sleep in the same bed with him... not the brightest idea he's had lately... amongst others.
> 
> Short shot of some somno
> 
> Try saying that five times fast

“hnnn~”

Rouxls strained to hear any noises over the soft breathing in the otherwise silent room. Hmmm. He shuffled a bit to adjust his position, opening his eyes and squinting through the dark, what was that noise? Something small and warm seemed to press up against his leg again.

Ah yes, Lancer was sleeping here with him. But what was-

“ahnn…” the object pressing against his leg backed away before rubbing against him, it became clear what it was. The Duke didn't have to look down where Lancer had his arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen, face buried in his stomach, to guess what was happening.

Dear lord was Lancer humping his leg in his sleep?

Another rub against his leg confirmed it as smaller arms tightened and he let out a breathy whine. Looking down slowly, he noted that Lancer was in fact fast asleep, his face scrunched up and flushed as his hips moved again. Rouxls held his breath as a leg almost brushed up against his own front.

Maybe letting Lancer sleep with him might not have the brightest of ideas.

“Haah-” Now, more awake, his own face grew warm and he pushed slightly at the prince's chest but his arms only tightened further. Sighing, he tried using his leg to move him away, which worked for a moment until he realized his mistake. It seemed the reposition had made it easier for Lancer to grind on his leg but give him friction as well which felt surprisingly pleasant. 

At what point he had gotten hard was beyond him but all efforts to move Lancer away came to a halt as he carefully thought of his next move. Though… he supposed leaving him there couldn't hurt… as long as he-

“mmm.” Rouxls winced at the resounding smack his hand made as it rushed to muffle his own sounds. He'd have to be careful not to wake up Lancer, and he bit down on his lip as he inched his hips closer for more contact, eyes rolling back when the shallow thrusts the other was making met his own. 

Indeed! he could just relax and have the pleasure come to him being silent was no problem. Though just as he felt himself get closer to reaching his peak, it seems the thrusting because erratic and then all together stopped, Lancer squeezing again as he came.

Oh.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed and moved his body so that he wasn't so much on his side but more on his back, bringing a hand down to touch his own cock under his layers of clothing. Rouxls hopes to finish what he started when just as he was about to come, again he was stopped by a two eyes staring at him. Then a voice was heard and he could only stop his desperate tugging to stare back.

“.... Lesser dad…?” Shite shite shite shite, this was the worst idea he has ever had! Forcing his face into a neutral position, he slowly turned his head and gave a shaky smile attempting to pull his hand out of his pants discreetly. It proved to be surprisingly difficult given his own physiology, the slime stuck to his fingers and only served to draw more attention to crotch. Drat. 

Blinking again, Lancer tilted his head at the soft glow that caught his eyes, staring quietly for a moment. 

“Can… Can I touch it?” the Duke inhaled and looked between Lancer and his crotch before exhaling softly, pulling his pants over his hips and letting his dick spring free in all its slimy glory. He took that as a yes and reached out slowly and wrapped a hand around it hesitantly, glancing quickly at his face and averting his eyes.

“ ...mmmmm…” that sounded good? Right? Gripping the cock tighter, Lancer moved his hand up and down, blushing as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders as Rouxls buried his face into them. With how close the had been before, it took only a minute to come, thrusting his hips into Lancer's hand and panting heavily.

“ Did I do that good?” Lancer snuggled into him, pressing his cheek against the Duke's chest and closing his eyes. Above him, Rouxls nodded, still trying to catch his breath. “ Good.”

.  
.  
.

“ Lancer?... Where thou awakest thee whole time-eth?”

“...maaaybe..?” 

He sighed heavily and closed his own eyes, ignoring the sticky sensation that was going to be hell to clean later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow 
> 
> my new tumblr @Indigo-nobility 
> 
> or 
> 
> my Twitter @Royaltyindigo


	6. Dad's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King finds a way to humiliate Rouxls even further... let Lancer take him out on a walk! He knows his son will enjoy that, he can always hear him watching after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Twitter: @royaltyindigo

" You still talk back?" The king grounded his foot into the Duke's back for emphasis. " Clearly you need to learn your place pet, and it's only going to get worse for you if you don't behave." Rouxls is confused, how could it get worse? The king clears his throat and utters one word.

"Lancer."

A small squeak echoes in the hallway and Rouxls freezes. " Come here my son" it's a command, the Duke stares at the ground as small footsteps approach them. " Now I know you love to watch..." The king glances down at Rouxls' reaction, then continues, " and you've been behaving so well, how about I let you take the Duke on a walk today? All by yourself? You can even feed him afterward. Hmm?"

Lancer's face is red and his hand shakes as he grabs the leash his dad passes to him, " O-Okay dad! I'll make sure to take good care of lesser dad!." Lancer spends the whole walk telling him how pretty he is and how he can't wait to 'feed him' while Rouxls is trying his hardest to ignore the stares of passer-bys. He knows they're staring, judging. The king is usually the one doing this, so to think, the prince too? Pathetic.

* * *

 

Trying to feed Rouxls is a difficult task, as he eventually discovers

Rouxls' feeding time consists of Lancer pulling his dick out and offering it to Rouxls.

" Here you go lesser dad! Eat up!" He's seen his dad do the hundreds of times, piece of cake right? But Rouxls can only stare to the side quietly, feeling betrayed because the only person he could take solace in with was Lancer but... he's just like his dad. He should have been there more for him, done more, something!

Lancer frowns and tugs on Rouxls head, bumping his dick again to the Duke's mouth, but he's not budging. Much less paying attention to him. Was he doing it wrong? No, he was pretty sure it was right. Ah! Of course! He remembers now! when Rouxls would get feisty, Dad would open his mouth with a little force! He looked at the other again and squinted.

" Open up- please? I don't want to hurt you..." That caught his ass attention immediately, Rouxls looked up and glared, a look he'd never given to Lancer before. Scoffing at the slight tremble of Lancer's bottom lip, he made his stance.

... was dad going to get mad at him if he couldn't feed Rouxls? He hoped not- at least, he wouldn't let it come to it! His spade tail snapped out his mouth and wrapped around his neck, which Lancer quickly used his surprise to hold his mouth open with his hands.

" It's okay lesser dad, I'll be quick I promise. You need to be fed after all." It's all he can say before he thrusts his hips forward into Rouxls' mouth, rewarded with a wet warmth so nice he almost comes undone then and there. He didn't. But it isn't long before he does, his hips shaking and thrusts sloppy as his head falls back.

" Ah~ Lesser dad! You feel so nice- and good around meee~" he pulls Rouxls hair and holds him close as he comes, sighing and patting at the hair, nuzzling it, he feels so relaxed. " you did such a good job... you're so pretty I'm so proud of you pumpkin-!" Lancer pulls out, pulling Rouxls head away and taking a look at his face. He didn't think he could look prettier and yet he does! His eyes are brimming with unshed tears, his face is flushed, and hair disheveled.

I did a good job! He thinks. Smiling, he places a kiss on top of his head. " I love you lesser dad..." he unwraps the spade tail from his neck and trails it down his chest.

" Can I make you feel good too-?"


End file.
